1. Field
The following description relates to a broadcasting communication convergence technology; more specifically, to an augmented reality service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the broadcasting field, an augmented reality broadcasting using augmented reality (AR) is used as a concept of adding a graphic element onto a broadcast image for an integrated broadcast program to enhance a viewer's understanding and fun to be produced into one broadcasting program and then transmitted. Developed from such an AR broadcasting concept, the augmented broadcasting is a broadcasting service that escapes the manner in which viewers are unilaterally provided with broadcast programs by naturally harmonizing augmented content through the broadcast programs with the internet and providing a selective service reception, thereby increasing the viewers' sense of reality and vitality.